Vampire Knight: Zero's Secret
by Jvonr92
Summary: Without uttering a word, I grabbed onto the welcoming hand of the angel that God had sent down from heaven to protect me. Vampires. They are terrifying beasts that are concealed in human form who drink blood from humans. I know now, that they do exist...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue Missing Memory

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight, all rights belong to Matsuri Hino!**

**NOTE: Genre for the whole story is Supernatural, Horror, Action, Comedy, Romance and Drama. The Genre for this particular chapter is Supernatural, Drama and a bit of Horror**

**Hey there! Well umm yes this is sort of my first fanfic, heh! -.-' So yes, forgive me if it's not good, I promise I'll get better! - Anywho with this fanfic...after reading all the Vampire Knight volumes that are available to me, I found myself thinking wouldn't it be cool if there was a novel version (with a few new twists and turns here and there) of the original manga? Lol and I was also thinking it'd be awesome to maybe try telling the whole VK saga through different perspectives in each volume :) Well, enough of my rambling, I'll just let you guys read this and decide whether this is good or what. Constructive criticism is welcome :) please be nice! -.-'' (my first fanfic remember? lol)**

**Prologue – Missing Memory**

I parked myself in the freezing white snow feeling the bitter cold wind bite my red raw skin. Being as vulnerable and innocent as any young child I felt alone and frightened, with not a single soul around to relieve me any comfort. _Why was I here? Where am I?_ The partials that filled the emptiness of my mind were of absolute darkness. _It's cold_…I thought to myself. I shivered, hugging my stiffened legs to my frostbitten clad body. I sat in silence, listening to the ghostly sighing of the wind echoing repetitively in my ears.

White snow… I watched on as the individually unique flakes settled onto the icy packed ground around me. Pure white snowflakes clutched to my frosty mittens. Curiously I studied the flakes that were resting in my small hands. _What is 'white'? What is 'snow'?_ I aimlessly questioned. _It is something that is not red…Something that is…'red'…what is it?_ I sighed at nothing in particular and continued watching the snow dance eerily in the wind.

_Trudge. Trudge. Trudge._

Someone or something was tramping heavily in the snow towards my direction. Dazed and startled, I looked up slowly to discover a tall menacing figure looming before me. I gasped as the unidentified man came to a sudden halt a few meters in front of me. I couldn't move. My body completely froze in unexplainable fear.

"Are you lost little girl?" The stranger asked, sneering maliciously at me.

His presence wasn't at _all _comforting. I didn't trust him one bit. He moved even closer, close enough for me to see what he looked like. His appearance was that of any other ordinary old man, except for one distinguishable feature. His eyes. They were the colour of bright sparkling blood. I wanted to scream, I wanted to shout, but those cold cruel eyes had me locked in an unspeakable trance.

"May I…drink your blood?"

Sharp elongated fangs protruded from his greedy mouth. No…I thought. No! What was happening…?! The eccentric man abruptly lunged at me, leaving me no time to think. He viciously pinned me to the cold ground, gripped onto my head roughly, and opened his mouth to once again reveal those glistening, monster like incisors.

"N - no!" I shrieked.

I helplessly whimpered and knew I was very much near death when I felt the hotness of his breath breeze over my neck. I closed my eyes waiting for the horrifying demise that awaited me. It didn't come. _Huh? What's going on?_ I thought. I opened my eyes and suddenly realized that in that split second where I had thought of my close encounter with death, the old creature had been pulled away from me by a strong unknown force. I looked up and saw that a young teenage boy had appeared out of no where and was fearlessly slaughtering the beast that had nearly devoured me. I stared, bewildered as I witnessed the horrendous scene occurring before me.

He mercilessly grappled the bizarre old man, and heartlessly thrust a pale thin hand through his throat. Unforeseen shock swam through the wide eyes of the old man. Torrents of the creatures blood gushed from the wound that the young boy had wreaked, and was now shading the pure whiteness of the snow within the area bright hues of red…

"You are a disgrace to our kind." The young boy coldly whispered as he let the lifeless body of my attacker drop to the ground.

Blood that had freely oozed from the deceased monster was now trickling down the boys arm. With one swift movement of his tongue, the boy instinctively lapped up the red rivers of fluid. The new stranger turned towards me and I gasped as I first laid my eyes upon the face of my saviour. He had those bright red eyes and those noticeable fangs. Yet…he gave off a different atmosphere. Odd, I should've been scared but I wasn't. For the first time that night and for the first time in my life I felt a warm comfort that I had never endured before wash over me. The dark-haired boy glanced down at me with kind, gentle eyes and extended out a pale white, bloody covered hand towards me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I inquisitively gazed at him for what felt like the longest time and without uttering a word, I grabbed onto the welcoming hand of the angel that God had sent down from heaven to protect me.

Vampires. They are terrifying beasts that are concealed in human form who drink blood from humans. I know now, that they do exist. They're all around us; you just don't realize they're there…

**AN: Yes I know it's short -.-' The next few chapters won't be, so bear with me please! Please review so I know how I'm progressing with my writing skills :) Thankyou **


	2. Chapter 2: The Guardians

****

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight, all rights belong to Matsuri Hino!**

NOTE: Genre for the whole story is Supernatural, Horror, Action, Comedy, Romance and Drama. The Genre for this particular chapter is Comedy, Supernatural and a little Romance.

**Constructive criticism is welcome :) please be nice! -.-'' (my first fanfic remember? lol)**

I usually type stories but then get over them, so please don't expect me to update every so often...However with the case of this fanfic...hehe I feel slightly motivated enough to continue with it :)

**Chapter 2 – The Guardians**

My earliest memory began on that depressing snowy day…

I was only five years old when it happened. After that awful incident, my saviour had brought me out of the chilly snow to a remarkable private boarding school known as Cross Academy. There I was greeted and adopted by the loving, pacifist headmaster and owner, Kaien Cross. At first I was a rather shy and timid child. But over the years I became as close to Chairman Cross (who constantly insisted on me calling him Papa) as a daughter could and…_I gradually became closer to the one who rescued me_…

My name by the way is Yuuki Cross. I'm now fifteen years of age and I'm currently a first-year student in the Day Class of Cross Academy. Ahem. Well, since I'm the vital _endearing_ daughter of the overly enthusiastic Headmaster, I have received the privileged role of a Prefect, meaning I'm an elite member of the Disciplinary Committee. However, my job as a Prefect isn't like any other... I'm in charge of taking care of my fellow peers, but I'm also responsible for preventing _any_ of them from discovering the untold secret of our school…

0-0-0

"Alright, everyone step back! It's past curfew for everyone in the Day Class, so please go back to your dorms!"

Twilight had finally arrived at Cross Academy, lighting up the stunning Moon Dormitory that was hidden by an ancient mossy brick wall outside. Students in dark uniforms busily swarmed the entire area outside of the towering wall gates, chattering excitedly among themselves.

"Hey, don't push!"

"Gosh, why won't they hurry up and come out!"

Cross Academy is attended by two groups of students: The Day Class and the Night Class. Both groups share the same building for their education. Nevertheless, they are forbidden to attend it at the same time. To uphold and proficiently maintain the nerve-racking secret of Cross Academy, it is my liability to make certain that these two groups _never_ make any contact whatsoever. My job, however, has always been proven as a difficult and complicated task. Whenever the Night Class appears out of the Moon Dormitory to attend school the Day Class frequently manages to cause a chaotic uproar. They all make such an immense fuss over the Night Class every evening.

"Look! The gate…!"

"_Oh my god_! Kyaah! Kyaah!"

The elevated gates slowly creaked open revealing a group of tall people veiled in the dark shadows of nightfall. Students crowding around me grew even more hectic and wild than they already were. The thrilled and energized screaming and squeals coming from my classmates became almost unbearable. I honestly couldn't blame the Day Class for behaving the way they were though…Really. Because the Night Class were an elite and influential group of people and all were..._extremely_ gorgeous.

As the group of dazzlingly beautiful students made their way to the school a sudden hush of awe swept over the excited crowd. Their elegant white uniforms reflected the moonlight, making them exceedingly bright. I looked on with the rest of my peers, momentarily transfixed by each god-like individual that now passed before us.

"Good morning, girls!" The youngest boy of the strikingly beautiful assembly of Night Class students cheerfully chirped. "You're all so lively and cute today!"

That was just enough for the crowd to go in a wild frenzy again. Before I knew it, I was knocked to the hard ground and was being carelessly trampled on by a massive stampede of wound up students.

"Kyaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!" They all blissfully squealed in unison.

I was once again effortlessly defeated by the enormous student body of the Day Class. Ugghh, my leg…That's it, I give up, I thought infuriately. Greatly frustrated I promptly looked up and found myself gazing into a familiar face of an attractive boy whose soft dark brown tresses swept gracefully onto the tips of his shoulders.

"Are you alright, Yuuki?" He inquired, gently grabbing hold of my arm.

"Kaname-sempai!" I exclaimed, blushing as he gave me a composed smile.

Out of embarrassment, I hastily jerked away from his grip and quickly helped myself up.

"I – I'm fine! I appreciate your concern…th - thanks!"

_B-bmp B-bmp_

_Oh great now he probably thinks I'm weird_…I thought as I anxiously contemplated his surprised reaction to my sudden outburst. Not knowing what to say I scratched my head, staring glumly down at the ground in my own awkwardness. The short yet uncomfortable silence finally ended when he chuckled. Slightly surprised, I looked up and found him smiling down at me, the heat slowly flaring in my transparent cheeks. His smile however, as beautiful as it was held a small trace of sadness in it.

"Yuuki, you always speak so formally to me. It makes me feel…lonely."

"Umm…w-well…it's because you saved my life Kaname-sempai!"

Kaname Kuran is among one of the most influential and powerful people residing in Cross Academy. He is the president for both the Night Class and the Moon Dormitory and…he is also the very boy who saved my life on that snowy day ten years ago… Besides his physical attractiveness, the fact that he salvaged me was another main factor that made me like Kaname so much. Damn… I always acted like this whenever I was around Kaname. My mind would flutter somewhere else when I was stuck in his gaze, my heart would beat ridiculously and I would stutter like an idiotic fool. I hated my self for that, although not entirely. Any girl who would be in my predicament would act as I did. His appearance was just so stunningly breathtaking. His perfect looks often intimidated me. I looked down at myself and heaved an involuntary sigh. I definitely wasn't ranked among the 'models' of the Night Class, but I wasn't exactly what you'd call repulsive either. I was pretty plain and ordinary actually, with medium-length chestnut brown hair and round chocolate eyes.

"Don't worry about that, it was a long time ago." He reassuringly said, snapping me out of my private thoughts.

Kaname reached out and affectionately patted my head with his slender hand, only to have it forcefully removed by a sudden harsh movement. Standing next to me was a tall slim young boy whose silky silver hair strongly radiated with the moonlight. The boy had abruptly snatched Kanames hand away from me and was now discontentedly glaring at him with piercing amethyst eyes.

"Class has started, Kuran." He uncouthly said, clearly indicating that our conversation was over.

Both boys intensely glowered at each other for a brief moment, creating a powerfully tight ambience in their wake. Dark mahogany eyes unpleasantly bored into cold amethyst ones. Before I could decide whether I should intervene, Kaname swiftly turned and gracefully made his way toward the Academy along with the rest of his 'model-like' peers.

"You're rather scary…Mr Disciplinary Committee." Kaname said in a mock-tone voice as he glanced back at us for the last time.

Sighing, I looked on as I saw him walk into the school, being stopped by his Day Class admirers along the way.

"Whether you like him or not is none of my business," The silver-haired boy suddenly said as he peered down at me. "But you do understand…right?

"Yes," I replied deeply annoyed at his rude interruption with mine and Kaname's short-lived conversation. "I _understand _that I can't like him because they're _different_ from us Zero, so shut up already!"

This irritably impolite guy, who was now standing beside me, is Zero Kiryu. He's a member of the Disciplinary Committee within our esteemed school and just like me is pressured by the never-ending responsibilities of a Prefect. As well as being a Prefect, he is also my adoptive 'brother', despite the reality that he still isn't yet obliged to accept that he's apart of my unconventional family. Zero too had been kindly taken in by the Headmaster after suffering a 'vampire attack' situation similar to mine. When I first met him he never talked, he was unusually quiet. He was a particularly surly and solemn child. We've known each other for four years now, and well…he's basically still the same. Except that he talks to me a lot more now than he used to…

"Kyaaaahhhh!!"

A bunch of Day Class girls were now hysterically running and screaming in fear. _Oh that's just fantastic, now what?_ I was just about to notify my partner of the sudden disorder among the Day Class students when I quickly realised Zero was no longer by my side. Instead he was behind the group of screaming girls hurriedly vamoosing all of them towards the Sun Dorms. Ahhh, so that's why they were screaming like that. Zero can be pretty downright scary sometimes. I swear he has the shortest temper of anyone I have ever known. He just absolutely loses it occasionally out of his aggravation.

"Go back to your dorms _now_!" He thundered to the frantic girls. "Honestly, it drives me _mental_ dealing with you morons going _'Kyah! Kyah! Kyah!'_ every damn day! Who do you _think_ has to go through all the suffering of having to control you people?! _Huh_?!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!"

_Heh! Oh my god, this guy_… I sighed and grimaced, shaking my head almost sympathetically. Without sheering a single word, I rapidly made my way over to Zero and began pummelling him in the chest out of my annoyance.

"Ow-_Ouch_…Hey! Quit it Yuuki! That _hurts_!"

"I couldn't care _less_ if it hurts, you idiot! What right...do you have...to treat...our fellow students like that...while you…were _irresponsible_…and came _late_…to your Prefect duties?!" I bellowed in between the punches I was now inflicting on the Prefect.

I was quite aware that I was creating a massive scene in front of everyone, but I _really_ couldn't have cared less. Monitoring the Day Class students with Zero more than often turned out like this. One minute we'd be carrying out our duties as Prefects, then the next minute we'd be clashing heads in contradiction over something completely stupid. _Hmmph._ Well, it's usually always his fault anyway. Constantly bailing and turning up late to his vital obligations…some Prefect.

Actually…to say that we're Prefects of the school is _truly_ a misleading deception. We are members of the Disciplinary Committee but…that's only a cover up that we use to hide our _real_ purpose for the school. Zero and I are actually…_the Guardians of Cross Academy_. As Guardians we are responsible for protecting the dark secret of our school that revolves around the awe-inspiring yet mysterious Night Class. You see, the Night Class isn't just an elite group of good-looking students. Oh yes, there's much _more_ to them than that. They all embrace in their entities a masked secret that the Day Class does not know of. The Night Class consists entirely of…_Vampires_…

**AN: Once again please review, I want you all to keep me updated on how I'm progressing! xD Chapters 3 and 4 are ready to be posted :)**

**Jvonr92**


	3. Chapter 3: Headmaster Cross

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight, all rights belong to Matsuri Hino!**

**NOTE: Genre for the whole story is Supernatural, Horror, Action, Comedy, Romance and Drama. The Genre for this particular chapter is Comedy and Supernatural.**

**Chapter 3: Headmaster Cross**

The night had at long last claimed Cross Academy signifying to Zero and I that our foremost duty of controlling students during the transitions was over. The last of the Day Class students, who had lingered around to catch a few more glimpses of their beloved Night Class superstars, had finally sauntered away to their dorms chatting and carrying on all the while.

"Kiryu-kun is so _mean_!"

"I know, right?"

Their attitudes toward the ill-tempered Prefect were in no doubt displayed as pungent infuriation. Tired and restless of waiting for the last few students to depart Zero had literally pushed them towards their dorms, regardless of the fact that he had already threateningly shouted at them previously. Of course there were another series of terrified 'Kyaah! Kyaah!s' and then a final death glare emanating from Zero before the Night Class – obsessed fans had reluctantly left.

I watched as Zero looked on, drilling holes into our peer's backs and incoherently muttering harsh words under his breath. Finally, when they were out of our sight, Zero sighed resignedly and turned towards the main building.

"C'mon, let's go report to the Chairman," He said and then impeded in his tracks, irresolutely glancing back at me. "You coming or what?"

I crossed my arms, pursed my lips into a sulky pout and grudgingly averted his gaze. Yes, I was still _peeved_ at him for what he had done before. He had _intentionally_ intervallic my conversation with Kaname, knowing perfectly well that that was the only time of the day that I could actually _converse_ with the guy.

When I still hadn't replied and persistently proceeded to ignore him, Zero had taken the hint that I was irritated enough not to respond and suddenly began strolling off down the almost invisible pathway. Preoccupied in my own concentration of ignoring him, I hadn't realised that the haughty boy had already left without me, leaving me alone in the luminous glow of the moonlight that consumed the area.

"H-hey! Wait up you jerk!"

Exasperated, I ran and tried to catch up with his deliberate long strides. Finally catching up to the tall figure before me, Zero looked down and began talking to me in a rather sardonic and bemused fashion.

"I thought you were ignoring me."

I rolled my eyes and panted as I struggled to catch my breath.

"Oh…shut up, you." I muttered.

Zero simply said nothing to that and continued walking with me in silence. Well for Zero, it was considered walking, but for me it was like running a marathon. He hard-heartedly refused to lessen his fast pace causing me to jog alongside him towards the central entrance of the colossal sized main building of the academy. Talk about stubborn. I squeezed my eyes shut in anger and bit down on my bottom lip as I maintained my trot. _Grrrrr…I'll get you for this Zero Kiryu!_

0-0-0

"I don't get it," Zero said quietly to the Chairman, with an indication of cold impatience in his low voice. "Is guarding and protecting celebrities from their screaming fans …_really_ our utmost role as Prefects in this school?!"

I instinctively leapt in surprise at Zeros unexpected eruption as he raised his voice from a low murmur to an audible bark of rage.

Zero and I had made it to the main building, without managing to bicker anymore along the way, and were now before the Chairman in his rather spacious and warm office.

My adoptive father was sitting behind his huge oak wood office desk, happily drinking the liquid contents within his cup. He was clothed in his usual attire, which consisted of his oval-shaped spectacles, a fur coat, fuzzy bear slippers, and the occasional shawl wrapped around his neck. His appearance was utterly bizarre but the Chairman was just like that though. His appearance basically complimented his personality. Although he was very loving and caring on the inside the manner that he reflected on the outside of his interior was of absolute nuttiness. But that was one of the unique things that I loved about my adoptive father.

When Zero had emitted his angry protest, which had literally made me jump, the older man had stared at Zero for a second and then contentedly went back to sipping his tea, as if Zeros petulant attitude hadn't affected him at all.

"Ah! You have such a hard time, evening after evening." The Chairman plainly commented.

Zero, who had previously slammed his palms down flat on the solid surface of the Chairman's desk during his outburst, was now bending over the desk and was glaring into my adoptive father's humoured light brown eyes in lucid frustration.

"If you understand how hard the job is, then put more students on the Disciplinary Committee. Yuuki's useless!"

Rather hastily, I wrenched my head up at the abrupt mention of my name, and unintentionally cricked my neck in the process. I ignored the rapid pain that was now excruciating my neck, and registered what Zero had just said. _Huh? Me? Useless?!_ The anger deriving from the silver-haired boy in front of me latched onto me causing me to once again feel the annoyance that I had felt previously that evening.

"Hey! I don't want to hear that from the guy who always bails from his Prefect duties!" I huffed angrily, compressing my hands into small tight fists.

It was rather apparent that another fight between Zero and I was about to transpire again, but the Chairman merely ignored our sour attitudes and leaned back in his chair calmly collecting his thoughts on the whole situation.

"That's not possible," The Chairman simply stated in response to Zero. "Guardians within this academy are crucial to assist in maintaining the coexistence between the Day Class and the Night Class. Since you are the only ones within the Day Class that is aware of the existence of vampires within the Night Class, it logically makes sense as to why I can only allow you two to do the job."

Slowly my anger towards Zero subsided and I began acting in a more rational manner. I absentmindedly scratched my head as I mulled over my adoptive father's words. What he said was true. Only Zero and I could take on the never-ending essential tasks posed by the job of being a Prefect. We were after all the only humans within the school, besides the Chairman, that knew of the hair-raising truth of Cross Academy.

"Heh. Well, I do suppose there are a lot of chores involved, you have to stay up all night patrolling, people despise you, and there's no reward for all your hard work. It's something no one would want to do." My adoptive father clarified cheerfully, shutting his bespectacled eyes in content.

"But if I let my two adorable children-in-law do it, I won't have to feel _too_ guilty!"

_Slam!_

Zero's anger had obviously not ebbed away yet, as he had suddenly pounded his clenched fists into the hard façade of the Chairman's desk leaving behind small indents on the wooden furniture.

"It may be true that you've taken care of me! But I don't recall having _ever_ become your son-in-law!" Zero growled.

The Chairman once again wasn't at all surprised from Zero's reactions, but instead looked at him with an expression of slight concern.

"Kiryu-kun, you sweat too much over minor details, don't be such a worry-wart."

"Yuuki," Zero started, finally turning to face me. "You actually are his adopted daughter, so say something why don't you."

I looked at the two males present before me in the room, who were patiently waiting for my answer. Out of my own vague habit, I unconsciously scratched the back of my head and scrunched up my face thoughtfully as I thought of a response. Say something? Well the only thing I could think of was that the two classes of Cross Academy seemed to be getting along fine lately and that although it wasn't my forte I'd still be obliged to lend a hand to the Chairman in any predicament he required help in.

"Eh? Umm, well…I think the Night Class is doing fairly well with the Day Class. Actually…I'm really happy to help!" I piped up merrily, presenting a wide grin that upturned my small lips.

It was true. Despite that it often verified a complex task, I really _was _glad to help with the daily student transitions that took place at the school. I was happy to help because not only did it provide my adoptive father with relief but it _also _proposed the golden opportunity for me to chat with Kaname everyday. I secretly smiled at that little known fact which had been hidden and cherished by me alone. I continued smiling, childishly giggling at the perplexed Zero and Chairman and had immediately regretted my words and actions when I saw the recognizable touched glaze in my adoptive fathers eyes. Both Zero and I exchanged knowing glances, well aware of what was about to take place next.

"What a good child you are! You've made your father _very_ happy! You are the only human who understands my pacifism, Yuuki!" The older man exclaimed dramatically as he sprung up from his seat, pleased tears welling up in his age worn eyes. "As the headmaster of this school, I want to put an _end_ to the war between humans and vampires – a war that has been continuing in the darkness of history since ancient times! I want the young vampires, with their natural intelligence and unfettered hearts, to become a bridge between the two species!! I'm educating them for that purpose! That is _why_ I created the Night Class!"

The Chairman continued on with his rant about his pacifist beliefs and views, leaving Zero and I in a trail of dust so to speak. Aw crap, I shouldn't have said anything. Knowing my adoptive father I was quite aware that he wasn't going to give up his emotional antics on vampires and humans any time soon. Zero peered down at me; one eyebrow cocked up, and gave me an ironic look that clearly said '_It's your own fault, you know._' I sighed in defeat knowing he was right.

I dazedly watched my adoptive father enthusiastically frolic back and forth during his little speech, his long light brown hair flying everywhere, making him look all the more spastic. Sidetracked by the Chairman, I hadn't comprehended that Zero had already started to leave the room and was now nearing the doorway.

"I'm going to patrol now. Yuuki, I leave this crazy fool in your hands." He mordantly declared, giving a wave of acknowledgement to the theatrical Chairman.

"Hey, don't you -!" I protested, objecting to the fact that I didn't want to be left alone with the Chairman who evidently was going to have me stuck in his office for at least an hour listening to him rave on. I stopped, however when I noticed that Zero had already left the room halfway through my protest.

Wrapped in his own little world, the Chairman hadn't taken into his consciousness that Zero was no longer in the room with us, and simply pressed on with his passionate speech. After a few more moments of the Chairman's everlasting second of mania, he had finally calmed down, much to my relief, and peacefully sat back down in his comfy office chair.

"Well, I understand Zero's reasoning on the whole matter," The pacifist finally spoke. "We can't dismiss the fact that there are bad vampires out there that attack humans as well. If people find out the truth about the Night Class, uproar would in no doubt occur. Not everyone has pacifist views on vampires like I do."

Uproar? Well I could imagine something like that happening if the secret were to be exposed. Unless people could place aside their stereotypical viewpoint on the entire vampire population, there would never be any proper acceptance. True, there really _were_ vampires out there that weren't too friendly with humans…Like that strange old man who without restraint assaulted me on that haunting snowy day… I shuddered as I reflected on the earliest remnants of my past._ No_! I didn't want the Chairman or anyone else to go around believing that all vampires were the same as the one that so cruelly tried to murder me. There were many other vampires out there who shared the same pacifist outlook that humans and vampires could coexist with one another. Good vampires aren't a figment of the imagination… they _truly_ do exist! Of course I was referring to Kaname… It was Kanames courageous act of saving the life of a young innocent human girl that made me honestly believe that humans and vampires could be friends. I needed to convince my adoptive father fast that his pacifist vision on reconciling the two factions of beings was _promising_!

"Kaname is different!" I argued, thumping my palms down flat onto the Chairman's desk in my own ardour. "There are other righteous vampires like him, so your pacifistic plans aren't impossible!"

The older man shot me a look of astonishment at my sudden outburst. That expression of shock however instantly switched to pride and admiration when I once again saw that much too familiar look in my adoptive father's warm eyes.

"Yuuki…"

Before he could begin another dreaded speech of his, I energetically skipped towards the window sill situated behind the Chairman and his desk.

"Don't you worry Chairman! Everything will be ok! Just leave it up to us Guardians!" I joyfully cried, yanking open the window.

Just as I did I heard a perceptible sniffle deriving from behind. I looked over my shoulder to find my adoptive father beaming at me, dramatically blubbering as fresh tears of happiness poured down into the crinkling wrinkles of his aged face.

"Y -yes…yes!" He gasped in between chockfull sobs.

I merely smiled reassuringly at him, shaking my head in amusement at the Chairman's exaggerated behaviour.

"I'll be on patrol!" I earnestly called to him and with that I bounded off the ledge of the window, preparing myself for another sleepless night of guarding the school grounds of Cross Academy.

**AN: Once again please review; I look foward to your opinions, suggestions and compliments :)**

**Jvonr92**


	4. Chapter 4: Detention For You!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight, all rights belong to Matsuri Hino!**

**NOTE: Genre for the whole story is Supernatural, Horror, Action, Comedy, Romance and Drama. The Genre for this particular chapter is Comedy, Supernatural and Friendship**

**Hey guys! Glad to see you're still reading my fanfic :) Anyways yeah this chapter heres sorta doesn't have anything to do with the storyline, but I felt like writing it anyway, lol.**

**Oh and also I hope I didn't make the characters OOC, I dunno in this chapter I felt like Zero in particular was sorta OOC, oh well I'll let you guys decide :)**

**Chapter 4 – Detention for you!**

"Cross..."

I stirred in my provisional sleep as I heard the stern distant voice calling me from afar. Zero and I had been patrolling the school grounds for an extended amount of time more than usual last night. The Chairman had unintentionally wasted our valuable time through his fanaticized speech back in his office. I was _totally_ drained. _Completely_ dead. I sincerely felt like a weary zombie of the night due to my unhealthy deprivation of sleep. Zero was in a similar condition.

We had both turned up to class late yet again today and without fail had received detention as a consequence. Yawning loudly I lethargically had made my way down the deserted corridor, and had bumped into a tall frame who was also yawning through their own fatigue. Although I was still half asleep, I had immediately recognised the figure in front of me as my cranky Prefect partner. Sleepy and beyond not being alert enough to quarrel with him, I dismissed it and sluggishly trudged into class, with Zero on my heel doing the same thing. It wasn't until our teacher scolded us for arriving late did we finally snap out of our tiredness. But when we settled ourselves down at our desks sleepiness had once again alleged us. We had struggled with immense difficulty to keep our heavy-lidded eyes from drooping during our teacher's daily lecture. The two of us failed though; we both eventually drifted off to sleep right in the middle of the lesson.

"Cross...Cross!!"

I jerked my head up from its resting place on my wooden desk in surprise as the firm yell from my educator sent a sudden jolt of electricity throughout my body.

"Eh?! W-what's going on?" I listlessly queried croakily as I rubbed my sore puffy eyes.

"Well you'd _know_ if you were paying _attention_ Cross," My teacher snapped harshly through gritted teeth, closing his eyes disapprovingly. "Fine, I'll ask Kiryu. Kiryu!"

"Uhh sir, Kiryu-kun is also asleep." One of my classmates from behind informed the teacher.

I peered behind my shoulder to where Zero was seated and sure enough the brooding Prefect was fast asleep, stray strands of his silver hair ruffling as he snored lightly in his brief nap. I miserably groaned and slouched down in my seat, knowing what I was going to hear screeching out of my teacher's unsympathetic mouth next.

"That's it, detention for the both of you!"

I involuntarily sighed out loud earning another negative glance from my irritated teacher. Even the teachers of the Day Class are unaware of the Night Classes secret. If only they _knew_ of the heavy burden we carried on our shoulders, would they then actually treat us diligent Prefects with more consideration and respect.

_Briinnnggg!_

The bell had rung implying to everyone within its range that class was over. All around me students busily began clearing up their desks, stashing their belongings into their bags, each in their own eagerness to get out of the dreaded learning environment. I languidly stretched my stiffened arms into the air, giving off an unlady-like yawn.

"Awww, detention, again?" I sullenly said, my voice muffling as I buried my face into my scattered books on my desk which I obviously hadn't been bothered to put away yet.

Well it wasn't a surprise; both Zero and I received supplementary classes from the firm lecturer almost every day due to the same reason each time. Still I preferred not to spend an extra hour of school, reviewing all the work we had done in class with someone who made things all the more dismal.

"What a gloomy life you live," My golden-haired friend sitting beside me remarked as she packed her own thick books into her schoolbag. "You stay up all night and don't come back to our dorm until the early hours of the morning, you sleep during the day...you're like a vampire, Yuuki-chan."

Startled I quickly twisted my head towards my composed classmate, and gave her a look of shock. _Huh? Vampires? She didn't really know about the secret of the Night Class did she? Oh no! What if she did?! What will we do? What will we --?_ I shook my head in doubt and suppressed the irrational fears circling my thoughts into the rear end of my mind.

"What?! Y- you don't really believe in vampires do you, Yori-chan?" I asked somewhat hysterically causing my friend to respond with a puzzled look of scepticism etching across her heart-shaped face. She stared at me for a brief second, probably wondering what had come over me to react so panicky to such a frank statement, and then simply chuckled.

"No, I was joking silly."

"Oh, right." I retorted lamely with a mark of relief in my voice.

God, I was such an idiot. I had overreacted frantically over something so small, gaining bewildered expressions from all those around me. Of course she was joking, why would she be serious? Thank goodness Yori was such a nice and understanding friend. Most people would have thought me weird, but Yori always casually shrugged off my oddball reactions telling me not to agonize about it.

Yes, I'm glad that I'm friends with Yori. She was one of the only people who could put up with my melodrama and she's such a polite, calm and considerate person…A thought suddenly struck me. Perhaps Yori could attend detention with me! It would certainly lighten the gloomy atmosphere that normally emerged from taking those awful detentions alone with Zero. Just as I was thinking of asking Yori if she could join me, my compiled friend stood up, slinging her bulky bag over her back. I hastily tugged onto Yori's sleeve desperately, causing her to look down at me with trivial alarm.

"Hey Yori-chan…why don't you join me in detention? It's so depressing taking it with just that guy." I morosely whinged, visibly indicating to Zero as 'that guy'.

"No way, Yuuki-chan. You'll be fine, really." My friend told me supportively, loosening my fixed grip on her arm, as she stood up from her chair. "Besides, you two seem to get along well."

"No Yori-chan, I _won't_ be fine!" I complained frenziedly "Zero worries over little things and he's an extremely hot-headed guy!"

Before I could continue my rant on all of the pessimistic points developed through my impression on Zero, a low menacing voice had suddenly spoken up forebodingly behind me, cutting me off.

"Yuuki…I can hear you."

I shifted in my seat and turned around to find maddened amethyst eyes fiercely staring into my own. Ahh, Zero must have awoken from his sleep during my frantic whining just then. It was rather apparent that the Prefect was attempting to frighten me with his trademark death glare. Did he really believe that he could scare me? What an idiot! I was the only person in the entire world who would never cower from the death provoking glare of Zero Kiryu!

"I'm saying it so you _can_ hear me, moron!" I yelled at him.

I knew it was rather ridiculous and childish of me, but out of my own impudence I began poking out my tongue and pulling absurd faces at him. Sometimes I just can't help but add fuel to the flames of Zero's rage. Of course my Prefect partner thought I was being an immature brat and had simply rolled his eyes and looked away from me.

"Yuuki-chan… stop stirring him up. You're the only one who can deal with him so you'll be _fine_." Yori reassuringly called from the classroom door.

Basing my awareness solely on foolishly tormenting Zero, I hadn't realised that Yori had already left my side and was swiftly heading out of the classroom.

"Hey Yori-chan!"

My golden haired friend merely turned her back away from me and bestowed me a small gesture of good luck and assurance. Before I could say any more, Yori had entered into the jam-packed corridor and in mere seconds vanished from my view as she was consumed by the huge body of brain-drained Day Class students. Well! So much for convincing her to stay with me during detention… I grunted grumpily and looked over to find a smirk lingering on my detention companion's lips.

"And just what are _you_ smiling at, mister?" I asked, my partly hidden brow furrowing into a frown of suspicion.

"Hm? Oh, nothing."

_Hmmph, yeah right! You were smirking at me loser! I'm not that stupid!_ Gah! This is just perfect! I was again going to be stuck in detention with this guy for a whole hour, how depressing. Oh well, I suppose I could handle it. We had detention together everyday anyway.

I hauled a sigh, slumped my head onto the desk and dully watched the last of my peers scoot out into the now vacant corridor. Ah! That Yori…leaving me to suffer in this doomed hell of a detention! Some friend she was, I thought bitterly. I couldn't be angry at her though, because everything she had said about my association with Zero was right.

Regardless of the palpable fact that Zero and I constantly fought with one another during our ludicrous battles, we actually did get along quite well, even though neither one of us were willing to admit it. We would never disclose that to each other since we were both so immeasurably stubborn, but we both wordlessly acknowledged that we got along all the same. Now that I think about it, we simply fight out of pure sibling rivalry, not because we _loathed _each other. In a lot of ways I suppose that Zero was like a brother and a childhood friend to me, even though he _frequently_, without fail, got on my nerves.

"Alright you two!" My teacher seethed impatiently, pulling me out of my thoughts as I craned my head up to the front of the classroom where he was standing . "Come up to the front here!"

Inwardly groaning to myself, I quickly gathered my books into a pile, clutched onto them with my right hand and then lifted my school bag that was positioned sloppily on the floor with my left. I obediently followed my strict teacher's orders and reluctantly made my way over to the front desks, with Zero trailing behind me. Once we were settled in the seats that our teacher had allocated for us, we both automatically took out a pen, opened up our note pads and awaited our teacher's commands. By this point in time, we had both grown fairly accustomed to what was expected of us during detention. Along with Prefect duties, detention had been moulded into our demanding lives, becoming nothing more than a daily drill for the two of us.

"Now! I want you to complete these sets of math questions." He stated handing each of us a sheet.

I dismally grumbled and scowled when I heard the word math; my most hated of all subjects. My lecturer however continued to drone on ignoring my discourteous behaviour.

"I'll be attending a staff meeting for at least an hour, so unfortunately I won't be here to keep an eye on you. However, by the time I come back I want to see _every single one of these questions done_. Understood? Cross? Kiryu?"

Both Zero and I nodded our heads in acknowledgement to what our looming teacher was demanding of us.

"Good. And just so you know if either of you _refuse_ to do them then I'll have you both stuck here for _another_ hour. I want to see all this work complete, and not through _copying_ either Cross!" He added coiling his head toward me.

With that last threat, our teacher strolled out of the classroom, closed the door shut and then locked it as we heard an audible clickfrom behind the doorway. Well there was certainly no getting out of this now. Once our teachers echoing footsteps down the empty hallway outside could no longer be heard, I turned towards Zero who had deliberately been placed two seats across from me, and chucked a piece of crumpled up paper at him, gaining his attention.

"Pssst! Hey Zero!" I whispered urgently. "What's the answer to the first question?"

"Yuuki, you heard Sensei. He said not to cheat. Besides the questions aren't that hard."

Because I disliked math so much, I purposely avoided reading the questions that were set out for us to work on. Scowling at Zero, I glumly turned back to the lone math sheet lying untouched on my desk. With one quick glance I noted that there were around twenty questions in total to be done. Our teacher wanted us to do this with in an hour?! Gah! I seriously felt like I was sitting for an exam. Sighing, I began reading the first question silently in my head. _Solve the following: 5(2e – f) + 4f 3(3e + 1) and 5(2e – 1) 5e – 2f +38_...

Algebra? We had to do algebra? Why algebra?! Aw crap, I'm really bad at this particular area of math. Like, extremely bad… I quickly skimmed through the rest of the questions and noticed that all of them contained algebra along with a few hard problem solving scenarios. And Zero said that these were easy? Maybe for him but…

I looked up at the clock that was located directly above the blackboard and observed that ten minutes of the detention had already passed. Grabbing my pen I impassively stared at the first question before me and then gradually start to contemplate what the answer could be. Blank. I couldn't think of a single thing. Frustrated, I tossed my pen into my pencil case and suppressed my face into my folded arms. _Like I needed this_, I scoffed to myself. I was already having a bad day.

I budged my head to the side and despondently fixed my eyes on Zero. The quiet Prefect was busy solving solutions to the math questions, his right hand speedily scribbling down answers onto his notepad, his free one idly combing through his hair. Although Zero can occasionally be a smart-ass, he actually was quite clever, more than anyone gives him credit for.

I glanced up at the clock again and realised that half of the detention period was already gone. I looked down at my blank paper and uttered a small snivel. I _really_ didn't want to be stuck here for another hour. If we did we wouldn't be able to make it on time for student transitions… I needed help from Zero, fast.

"What question are you up to Zero?"

"I'm almost done." He replied, his eyes intensely set on the math work before him. Almost done? Wow what a freak of nature, I thought, marvelling how someone could possibly have done all that within half an hour

"_Zerooo_…" I whined pleadingly. "I really, _really _need your help."

"Why? Can't little Ms Prefect do it by herself?" He lightly teased, a hint of effrontery lurking in his voice

I had a sudden urge to punch him coming on, but I discarded it. If I wanted him to lend me a hand I knew I'd have to keep my cool, otherwise I would never receive his help.

"Shut up, you know I can't!" I retorted heatedly. "Besides…if you _don't_ help me we'll be stuck here for another hour."

"So?" He said as he raised an eyebrow.

"_So_…we'll be late for the student transitions, dummy."

Well that definitely grasped his attention. Zero hastily looked up from his math work, his brow slightly creasing into a frown of realisation. He stared somewhat indecisively down at his answers and then heaved a grave sigh.

"Alright, give me your book, quick."

Yay! Exceptionally satisfied, I seized my notepad, leapt up from my seat and gladly skipped over to my Prefect partner. Casually propping myself on the desk in front of him, I hurriedly thrust the clear book onto his desk.

"You know, you should _really_ know all this stuff by now. We've got a math exam coming up soon." Zero reminded me, as he began duplicating his answers into my note pad.

"Shut up…I know."

"You owe me now, you know?"

"I _said_ shut up!"

For the next half hour or so, I sustained my bantering with Zero, whilst he jadedly finished the remainder of my uncompleted work. As if on cue we suddenly heard the audible footsteps of our teacher nearing the classroom, just when Zero had finished the last question and had handed my book back to me. I rapidly scooted to my original seat and waited until our teacher entered the classroom.

Well the next ten minutes or so were definitely excruciating. Our teacher persisted on keeping us back because he refused to believe that I had done the work single-handedly. It finally took Zero to convince him that I actually had done it by myself, despite the fact that it was an absolute lie. My teacher had merely eyed me apprehensively, and then reluctantly released us from his grasp.

"Boy! Am I glad to get out of there!" I enthusiastically twittered once our teacher was out of hearing range.

My ill-tempered partner ignored my small celebration and proceeded his walk with me in sombre silence. Zero was always like that I inwardly noted to myself. Such an introverted, solemn and petulant person. Although he was a rather withdrawn guy, I realised that he was much more quieter than he usually was. Perhaps I'd been a bit too hard on him today…

"Oh yeah, thanks for back there..." I appreciatively told him in my attempt to lighten the dark intense mood that appeared to be building up.

I cheerfully smiled a little as I waited for his reaction to my polite approach. Zero simply glanced down at me with a vacant expression written across his serious face. He blankly blinked at me and carelessly shrugged.

"Whatever." He mumbled uninterestedly.

"Hey!" I shouted indignantly.

He could have at least acknowledge that I was trying my best to be nice to him! _That jerk! Such conceit!_ Oh well, I thought numbly. That's what I can expect from him I guess. Tired and worn out I continued walking with my Prefect partner towards the Moon Dormitory where we were once again greeted with the customary joyful screams emanating from the bustling crowd of Day Class students.

**AN: There a lots of hits for this...but no one is reviewing! I look foward to your opinions, suggestions and compliments ) Well I've stopped here for now...I need more motivation so please send in your reviews! **

**Jvonr92**


End file.
